


7 Deadly Sins

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [11]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Anger, Angst, Cousin Incest, Drabble, Gen, Implied Incest, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pride, Totally not true between brother and sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles with the theme of the 7 deadly sins.</p><p>Currently unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after His protector. A short drabble from Aogiri Rikou’s side. He’s jealous and possessive.

He knew it wasn’t becoming of him to make such sounds in the back of his throat. The rumbling sounds that would sound almost like a wanton whore. But he couldn’t help that his new lover, his only one, had a mouth that was hot, almost hotter than his body. Swallowing thickly, he watched the blond head bob in rhythm as his cock was sucked.

A ticking of irritation grew, not at his lover. But for the jackass that treated Tadkuni like a toy, a possession that could be used whenever he wanted. Training the blond, teaching him how to get the perfect head. He didn’t want to know how that worthless jaguar knew the perfect way for a blowjob, nor did he care. He only cared about Tadakuni He wouldn’t tell the wolf. No, not with the warning Tadakuni’s mother gave him. He would do anything to prevent harming the one he loved.

He envied all the firsts Tadakuni gave away to the nekomata . Not only did he envy Yoshikuni, he also despised him as well, losing the wolf and his pure way of loving. The loyalty that the cat gave up just to chase and taste some tale. He wouldn’t give Tadakuni up. He would wrap his coils around the canine and protect him. Tighten his long body around and possessive the heavyweight.

Another sound, biting his lip when Tadakuni’s body slithered up his, love that was prominent in gray eyes caused a lurch in his chest. Tightening his heart.

He used to envy Yoshikuni. Now, he just pitied him.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble from Madarame Ayaka’s side. Yoshikuni’s words break the control of her anger.

She caught the shuttering of the many emotions that crossed the nekomata’s face and couldn’t help the glee that filled her. She could only imagine the confusion that Yoshikuni was going through. It wasn’t hard to learn and know of the conquests that her cousin had, talk having reached her private school. The talks of her classmates, whispers of promise and the watery smiles that they gave her when they found out what Yoshikuni’s choice

“Not used to rejection? Aw, poor little jaguar. I told you to break it off with my brother, but you laughed. Telling me that it was just my imagination.” She couldn’t help but taunt the nekomata. “Spoiled and denied for nothing but the one thing. One person he wants. You sure know how to show your love.” She paused and leaned against the doorway, sharp eyes catching the clenching of fists at the dark haired male’s sides.

“I-I wouldn’t think you would be this cruel, Ayaka.” The choked words, murmured through stiff lips. “Did it ever occur to you that I had a different agenda. But I know you, too, almost as well as you know me. I’ve seen the way you looked at Tadakuni. Jealous little reptile, wanting your brother’s attention. Tried to bed him?”

The pin prick pain of nails digging into the palm of her hands, fingers clenching tightly while her muscles stiffened.

“Don’t think that other people don’t know. People talk, rumors of talk about the younger sister wanting to fuck her older brother-”

Her body moving, fist moving and landing against the blond’s cheek and knocking her cousin off his feet. “Don’t pretend you understand.” She whispered, breathing harsh as she stood above the downed nekomata. “Do you know the feeling of being chased all your life? The thought of losing your sibling because of some mad man? Of being the reason your mother nearly died when having you? NO!”

Tears were ignored, the guilt eating at her soul while she gave in, letting it flare above the blond. Whispered words of anger. Her soul, slightly twisted in the way as she glared down at. “Do you know how jealous I am of his relationships? I want happiness like that too. I want to be held and no one, NO ONE seems to get it. You had love, his love for the taking. A pure, heart warming and soul bonding love. And threw it away to fuck any and all the girls that came across your path.”

With little emotion, she watched the nekomata scramble to his feet. Prepared for this confrontation for so long, she watched as the jaguar braced himself, rubbing away the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Pent up anger at her cousin, brother and everything that seemed to pile on her shoulders.


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble from Madarame Yoshikuni’s side. He’s lustful and horny, wanting a piece of tail that comes his way but always comes back to the one that makes his heart race.

Always able to hide his feelings, be it anger or jealousy, he had no problem with his emotions taking over. That was, until he caught his blond cousin walking with another male. Feelings that he had been denying himself and though he was young, he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was forbidden to him.

It didn’t stop him from stealing a kiss when he was young. No, it didn’t stop him from approaching Tadakuni and starting this strange relationship. He kept his secret of being addicted to the wolf’s body, losing himself in Tadakuni’s embrace and only told himself that when he pulled away, it was for the best.

The relationships he had while he kept Tadakuni off to the side were fun, enjoying the want the girls had for him. But it was never enough and he found himself showing up at his uncle’s house to see Tadakuni. The way his heart pounded, body trembling with excitement at sinking into the wolf’s body.

But he never knew, standing on the doorstep of the house, stepping back when the door opened, he caught sight of his cousin.

“Oh, it’s you. Is Tadakuni in?”

Catching the smug look the crocodile wore, he held back the flinch when he saw her raise her arm. He remembered the feel of her fist slamming into his nose, breaking it when she demanded he end the relationship with Tadakuni. Of course, at the time, he laughed in her face. How could she have known about his relationship with her brother? It didn’t help that she always held a dislike for him, almost as if she knew years in advance how he’d treat her brother. He would never be close to her, which was okay with him. He wasn’t attracted to her, only her brother.

Curling his lip in disgust as the smug look grew, a smirk crossing and she spoke.

“I thought you know, it looks like you’ve been dumped. For someone better in my opinion.” She stated cheerfully, as though she wasn’t delivering devastating news. “You really should have kept your dick in your pants instead of fucking those girls you insist on being with. I wouldn’t be surprised if you caught something the way you chase after girls.”

The faint sound of a growl emanated from his chest and another rumble, coming from Ayaka. As if she was matching his anger.

“No wonder Tadakuni insisted you wear a condom.” Blue eyes looked him up and down, a nasty smile was given. “He probably didn’t want your seed and whatever disease you carry. You should have treated him better.”


	4. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble from Madarame Kunimasa’s side. Kunimasa held a lot of beliefs, never knowing that one of them would lead to a downfall of his son.

He had been taught at a very young age, installed on him to hold his head up high. To be the best that his family had ever produced. To hold onto linage and be above those who were in a lower station than him. Never losing his idea of pride after so many years later, the trouble his brother’s family had dragged him in. Looking at it as another conquest that the Madarame family conquered.

He kept his mouth shut when he caught the scent that lingered on his son’s skin, familiar in a way that it teased his memory but faint enough to keep him in the dark. He didn’t say a word when he caught his son with girls. After all, a young male, heavyweight and rare, it was his god given right to prove his worth in the world by bedding different girls. Proving his virility, passing on the Madarame pride.

He denied the knowledge to himself when he heard of the fight between his son and his niece and he couldn’t deny the sight of his son being beaten by a girl smaller than him. Dragging his son off, demanding to know what happened and the silence as his response. The lecture and scolding that Norio gave their son, he bypassed his partner and told him to never, never bring down the pride that the Madarame name and blood brought.

Never seeing the disappointment that his son carried, too busy with his own life. The air of solitude that surrounded his son, he knew he had to swallow down his pride and confront his son about everything. He had to find out what was causing his offspring act differently.

He had to.

He couldn’t.


	5. Greed

He never thought he would be described as “Greedy”, but the years of being with Yonekuni had done little to slow the raging fire inside of him. From the moment he first saw the blond at the swim meet, he wanted him. At first, it was enough to just be “friends” with Yonekuni. But when he had a taste, the first brush of lips against his was enough to send him off into the deep end.

Of course, getting together during his last year of school and the trickery that his parents put him through didn’t help matters, even if it got him what he wanted. He wouldn’t change it for the world, though he would have changed part of the journey where his family had been tormented and being on the end of a mad man’s obsession. The fact that Yonekuni stood by him, the scars that mar his back that the heavyweight made sure to kiss. To tell him that everything that happened wasn’t his fault.

Years later with two teenaged children that have their own life going on, Shirou still found himself craving Yonekuni. A brush of a shoulder against his, a brief touch to his hand or the press of Yonekuni against his back as the blond fucked him into the mattress.

Clawing at the bed as the low groan from behind him, struggling not to scream in pleasure and frustration at the restriction of the cock ring he wore, his voice begging for any sort of release.

The rough chuckle in his ear, fingers finding purchase on his stiff nipples, twisting as teeth nibbled along the back of his neck.

“So fucking good,” the rumble of Yonekuni’s voice, the hard flesh inside him twitching, knowing that Yonekuni wanted release just like him.

He knows he can never get enough of the reptile.


End file.
